sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Richard
Can someone add the new photo i uploaded to this pageUltimateplay91 23:59, November 9, 2010 (UTC) *Done. --GandWuser 00:11, November 10, 2010 (UTC) And do you know how to make the colr of the text dark red. Be my guest to expand on what is already on the page. btw i named the glitchUltimateplay91 00:15, November 10, 2010 (UTC) This is the way. Here it is. Go on, click it. You know you want to. Cause I believe it is the Karma system which is cause of this, as when you click on a profile, the avatar section, which is where the Karma stars for that person are, is where the great big wall of glitch appears. LurkerLordB 02:42, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Actually, it may be the emoticons, as when I tried to make a new thread, I got repeated mentions of emoticons and smilies among all of the data. LurkerLordB 03:06, November 11, 2010 (UTC) The Backup Sporum is honoured to be featured on the page. (zoom in to the pic) 34j6 wiki 20:40, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Totally locked out Is anyone but me totally locked out, and unable to post anything at all? LurkerLordB 02:58, November 12, 2010 (UTC) ... Everyone. 34j6 wiki 19:32, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Apparently not everyone, as people have posted recently. Is anyone unable to even view any page other than PMs? O. M. F. G. Richard is over.﻿ ﻿What are you talking about? I am still locked out totally LurkerLordB 21:29, November 12, 2010 (UTC) This glitch... It really doesn't need a name. The name thing isn't even funny anymore (not that it ever was), the only one that really needs to be remembered is Melvin, and maybe . You can't expect people to remember every single name, the only people who will even remember a gltich name are the ones who made it. It's just a rush to see who can name the next glitch. And you do it for totally obscure things. In a less serious note, the glitch has been affecting my Ip'a'd, so I'm not sure if it really doesn't effect Ipods... BenKane 21:59, November 12, 2010 (UTC) This glitch is much more significant than some that have names. If you want to delete names off of the wiki, delete Keith and Bieber and those other minor glitches, instead of major ones that crash the whole sporum. Also, I corrected your post, to prevent The Bane of the Sporum from returning. LurkerLordB 20:46, November 13, 2010 (UTC) He's stronger. This is getting out of hand. Orignally, I would just swap browsers to avoid Richard, but he's advanced to all of my browsers: AOL, Firefox, and Safari. So, I took this pages advice, and retreated to my 1st generation I-phone. It didn't work! It looks like I won't be relaxing at the sporum today. I can't edit my new Chloro Sigs either! This sucks. ~~Ghost Daaaaaammn, I come back from a little break, and I find this? Alpacaman 13:26, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Ur Spormz is fuked ~~STUPIDOO~~ No, it isn't. STUPIDOO, We are not Naughty. We are Creamed, and Swear.